


Twenty Minutes

by keepbeachcityqueer



Series: Queen of Hearts [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst comes to visit Sardonyx at her college dorm and wants to fool around, but with only twenty minutes before Sardonyx's roommate comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Minutes

“Looks pretty small for an ‘extravagant’ college.”

“Oh, but isn’t it darling?”

Amethyst followed Sardonyx into her dorm. It was the third week of college, and the first time Amethyst had visited her. They hadn’t spoken to each other until about two or three days prior, when Sardonyx imploringly asked the Amethyst to come visit her. Amethyst had been working hard and managed to get two days off, to Sardonyx’s delight.

Throughout their friendship, it had been a strange, emotional ride for Amethyst. The time away from Sardonyx did her well– she had more time to focus on herself and doing the things she loved, including nearly perfecting her skateboarding skills, terrorizing her geeky computer nerd neighbor, and staying up until 2 on her days off for late night movie marathons with Opal. She fondly remembered the talks she and Sardonyxt had, time they shared, and passionate encounters, but it didn’t cause her to sulk. After all, they weren’t exactly a _thing_ \- and that was okay.

But she’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss the hell out of her during that time.

“Amethyst, look!” Sardonyx stretched over her desk to open the window, giving her company a generous view of her behind through her sweatpants, and showing a small portion of her lower back that peeked under her tank top. Amethyst smirked.

“You can see the entire campus from here, isn’t it charming? Especially how the sun sets over all of the buildings?” Sardonyx continued.

“Yeah, it’s a sight alright.” Amethyst said in a low mumble, sitting at the desk chair.” Could you show me all that stuff later though, Sar? I’m really tired.”

“Oh! Of course,” Sardonyx righted herself and stretched. “Traveling over two hours must’ve tired you out, kitten.” She tapped Amethyst’s nose playfully. “We can nap if you want to.”

“Later.” Amethyst gently took Sardamethyst’s wrist in her hand and pulled her onto her lap. The lightest tinge touched the girl’s dark cheeks, and she smiled.

“Guess what?” Amethyst inquired.

“What?”

“I missed you.”

“I don’t blame you, love. But I’ve missed you, too.” She leaned her forehead against Amethyst’s. “ _All_ of you.”

“Oh?” Amethyst smirked and started rubbing her thumb against Sardonyx’s. “Well then how about you show me?”

“Amethyst…” Sardonyx bit her lip and glanced at the clock on the wall. “My roommate will be back in 20 minutes.”

“That’s all I need.” Amethyst pressed her lips against Sardonyx’s, plunging her fingers past the waistband of her sweatpants and rubbing her gently. Sardonyx moaned in her lover’s mouth and bit it, dragging it slightly before breaking the kiss and grabbing her arm.

“Sweetie, you didn’t travel two hours just to pleasure me _only_.” She stood gracefully from Amethyst’s lap and knelt before her, kissing the fine, dark hairs on her tummy. “At least, I won’t let you.”

She smiled and cocked her head to the side, to which Amethyst nodded enthusiastically and lifted her butt up so that the taller girl could pull her pants down. As Sardonyx did so, she dragged her nails against the other girls thighs, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her skin. Amethyst shivered, lower half exposed. Her partner wasted no time in burying her face between Amethyst’s legs, keeping a firm grip on her.

“Holy shit,” Amethyst gasped, holding onto the edge of the chair. “You really-fuck- missed me a lot didn’t you?”

“Mmhmmm.” Sardonyx’s affirmative vibrated against Amethyst, and the latter’s jaw hung open, her body almost overwhelmed with the sensation. Through half-lidded eyes, she saw Sardonyx’s eyes glance at the clock before lifting Amethyst’s legs up over her shoulders and flicking her tongue harsher and more focused against her. Amethyst’s thighs began to quiver and she screwed her eyes shut.

She felt as though she had regained something she hadn’t thought to look for– and now that she had it, she didn’t want to lose it ever again. Every small shiver that melted into a strong tremor, every loving squeeze on her behind whenever she moved away even an inch too far, the embrace of her lover’s mouth that felt so familiar and yet electric– even in non-lusty state, Amethyst could adore Sardonyx as much as the girl adored herself.

Amethyst couldn’t give warning. She threw her head back after a final roughly-administered kiss between the lips, pulling Sardonyx’s head closer while her chest heaved and her fingers gripped the edges of the chair for dear life. The taller girl smiled against her lover’s need and slowed her pace to help her ride it out, finally stopping when one last tremble shook her body and she gently pushed her head away.

“God… what the hell kind of practice did you get up here?” Amethyst said breathlessly.

“I may have learned a few tricks. You fit whatever you can between studying and classes.” She winked, and, to Amethyst’s surprise, scooped her up into her arms and carried her to the bed, where she climbed in beside her and pulled the blanket up to cover her entirely. “How about that nap now, darling?”

Amethyst grunted in response, already halfway asleep. Sardonyx smiled and kissed Amethyst on the cheek, draping her arm over her tummy and cuddling close behind her, just as she heard her roommate’s keycard click the door open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it for Queen of Hearts (for now). Thanks for reading guys <3


End file.
